comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Michelangelo
Michaelangelo is a mutant turtle, mutated by glowing ooze, he's a hero in the half shell. He's also a teenager and a ninja, and is the outgoing (and annoying) one - the youngest of the four Turtles. Pizza power! Background Centuries ago, there was a clan of Ninjutsu warriors called The Foot. They were lead at this time by a man named Oroku Saki. Saki's increasingly brutal and sadistic methods lead a man named Hamato Yoshi to abandon the Foot Clan. Yoshi was branded a traitor and fled underground. Assassins pursued him and his family, killing his wife Tang Shen. As she laid dying, Tang Shen told Hamato Yoshi to protect their four sons. Yoshi did as his wife told him for eleven seasons. But, eventually betrayed and tracked down by Saki, all were brutally murdered. Years Ago: An R&D company called StockGen has for years been experimenting with attempting to make super soldiers by taking genes from animals to try and cross-breed them to humans. Attempts at splicing DNA consistently fail, so the company turns to more exotic methods of genetic recombination. Large numbers of research animals are taken in for attempts, including a rat and four turtles that were bought from a pet shop by an employee. There they are unofficially adopted by one of the scientists named April O'Neil. One of them is named Michaelangelo. This is totally his background you're reading now! Several attempts at directly splicing genetics material using a protoplasmic ooze attempting to make a more efficient hybridization fail. With tens of millions spent in development and nothing to show for it, the program is terminated. The waste fluids and remains of the program are set to be destroyed. The company instead decides to dump them over in a garbage dump to get rid of it all, including someof the failed experimental subjects. Along the way, the mutagenic ooze, the experimental subjects, and fate meet in unexpected ways. The dump truck is in an accident, spraying it's toxins all over, including on a young blind child. Somehow, the mix produces a successful result. Four mutated turtles and one rat are transformed. Further, four spirits of Hamato Yoshi and his children are put in their frames. Seeing a second chance, Hamato Yoshi takes his children underground, where he teaches them in the ways of the ninja, and they rapidly learn. As the years pass, the Turtles learn about the modern world. Leonardo is the dutiful one, Raphael and the angry one, Donatello the intelligent one, and Michaelangelo the annoying one. They also find that their ancient enemies, the Foot, still exist in this world. Training, the Turtles occasionally go out to the outside world where they clash with the Foot, who is now aware they have survived. Made of some sort of hodgepodge of alien tech and toxins, the results of the experiment cannot be replicated, so various individuals from the surface target the Turtles to try and reverse engineer the ooze. They fight demons, aliens, ninjas, and make friends along the way. April O'Neil is their closest ally on the surface world, and the Turtles fight in the shadows against those who would do harm to the innocent. Go ninja go ninja go! Personality *'Radical': Mikey is totally radical! Whatever that means. He's very much into pop culture, lingo, and is generally outgoing and extroverted. If something is the fad of the masses, Mikey is probably at least aware of it. He's very laid back, very much a surfer dude if one had to stereotype. His expressions are a mix of 90's and 2000's pop culture, and he's generally the one leading the charge when it comes to the Turtles going out and doing something for 'fun'. *'Outgoing': Mikey is the most outgoing of the four Turtles, the one that most wants to be a part of the outside world. He doesn't want to spend the rest of thier lives staying in the sewers. He wants to be on the surface and to make friends and comrades. He's the one that's often the Turtle that wants to make allies and contacts in the upper world. He might not want to change it, but he wants to be a part of it. He's the Turtle that's going to go out of his way to interact with passerby or run into people 'accidentally'. *'Brother': Michelangelo is defined by his family. He's a part of them. A son to Splinter, a brother to the rest. The four Turtles all balance one another in a sort of almost zen like quality. Covering for one anothers weaknesses, enhancing thier strengths. They watch out for one another. They back one another up. They are family. Logs *TBA Gallery Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:New York City Category:DC Taken